PRINCE OF ALL PHENEXES
by d-readingxsleep
Summary: finding himself on riser body after his defeat agaisnt the red dragon emperror what will the new riser phenex do?


FINALLY GOT MY KI,...or Magical energy ?

Hello everyone, my name is Haisha ritado ,just your typical Japanese Neet.I used to be bullied a lot at school so animes Were my only savior ... Who am I kidding ,I was never bullied at school ,well nobody had the balls to try to,as for the Japanese, that was a joke still I was an otaku and I took my hobby far .HOW far you ask,well it all begun while watching dragon ball like every other kid trying the KAMEHAMEHA wave and everything ,and them not working only pushed me to train my body to the limit , and my father being an otaku himself did not help to see if ki really existed,and being the lazy type ,well he pushed everything on me, so i trained in different styles,  
going from karate, and taekwondo to Chinese martial art and MMA.I wish it stopped here thing only got worse when all that training didn't give me ki,  
so he begun trying ideas for training from animes as killua torture and weight train , to Kang Shin father's training (from Infinite Competitive Dungeon Society)  
by letting me on dangerous forests for days with nothing but a bottle of water, so that i can awaking my ki while in death happy he didn't try throwing me from a cliff like Jiraya did to his pupil,that would have been pretty here I am at the age of 23,trying to go super saiyan (or at least kaioken)  
while my father taking a video while encouraging me!  
"Come on son your push harder you're so close I can almost feel it"says my fathers while trying to Imitate SON Goku.  
"shut it old man,I can feel the barrier breaking,one last push and I'll have my ki . HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"I says while screaming my life out,  
Suddenly i feel it breaking . Here it comes, yes just like my qigong master always said,it's coursing through my body ,I can clearly feel it.  
It's hot and..Cold? wait is that blood ? shit i think i just burst something important .and it's all black...

-how long was i out of cold ?I've been like this for like days.I wish i am not in a vegetative state.  
" .. .. ..ts!"I say while trying to open my eyes,shit i took thing too far i think it's time to stop looking for ki that shit doesn't exist.  
I took 3 whole hours but i can feel it , something is repairing my body from the damage, it feels hot and ...natural? wait is that ki ? Have i actually succeeded?  
I actually passed out from now i am waking up my eyes i couldn't help by scene in front of me . I am definitely not home.  
I look at the KING sized bed i am sleeping at,Yes this is definitely not my bed and definitely not the hospital's one,so where the heck am i?  
I look at my hands and then at my abs and legs then-"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY MUSCLES! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"i said while screaming.  
Then i had the most bizarre ideas in my life-"no it it can't be that i_"I quickly ran to the full body mirror next to my bed,and couldn't help but be:creaped out,  
surprised and! Happy?  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA" i couldn't contain my feelings nor my laughs anymore!  
Riser phenex,in front of me is one of the most hated anime characters ever and... My new self!  
i quickly went back to bed , sit cross legged and begun to clear my i am finally calm i begun to sort my thoughts.  
My first propriety is to sort my identity first . Memories that's what i need Riser memories after all i am Riser and Riser is me .I've read enough novel to know about this shit . At that moment of clarity memories came to me in flouds .Childhood,family,friends,noble manners and everything of his- no our our shame,YES i already lost to the RED DRAGON EMPEROR,well that's why i was in bed, the last thing i remember from my memories is a holly cross to my face then..Pain YES pain, that shit really hurts.  
Well seeing the identity problems solved let's go to the second peerage.  
Yes i have the to do something to that group of girls i can't be tied down with something like 's a good thing riser never actually took any one of them .. Yet suprinsingly he was a that make matters easier.  
The third thing is training and power . Yes i finally have even if its not ki , it may be even better giving it's uses. YES magical powers.  
And suprisingly i know the best way to train myself be it magical or physical training, and i know what kind of fuckier will help me-"HAHAHAHA"i better stop this laugh.  
Sirzechs LUCIFER ,the prince of lies himself. 


End file.
